The lunch run
by AC1808
Summary: How can a simply lunch run turn dangerous?


**This was an idea I had so turned it into a one shot. Apologies for any inaccuracies with any of the medical stuff I'm not a doctor so I dont know how accurate it is. Disclaimer: obviously I dont own any of the characters from criminal minds.**

Spencer Reid was starting to wonder if his teammates were right when they called him a trouble magnet as he stared at the gun pointed at him.

Bang! Bang! The sound of 2 gunshots echoed around the street. As Reid fell to the ground his body exploded in pain and he wondered how a simple lunch run could have gone so wrong.

45 minutes earlier at the BAU

The team were all sat at their desks working their way through the mountains of paperwork they each had.

"Hey pretty boy, seeing as you're well over half way through your paperwork I think you should go on the lunch run for all of us" Morgan said grinning.

"That does sound fair seeing as you're clearly gonna be finished before everyone else " Prentiss added.

Reid groaned knowing there was no point arguing.

"Fine but I'll know if you've slipped me any of your files" Reid said.

"Me I would never" Morgan said faking innocence.

Reid got up and checked what everyone wanted before grabbing his messenger bag and heading out.

Reid walked into the small deli not far from the office and waited in line. Reids eyes scanned the other customers most of which look like business men and women on lunch breaks. He was just paying when a man walked in wearing a black hoodie with its hood up. The shadows obscured the man's face. The behaviour caught Reid's attention and he knew this man was up to no good.

Just as that thought crossed his mind the man in question pulled out a gun. Waving the gun around he demanded "Nobody move". He had looked up slightly now so Reid could see he had a black bandana covering the bottom half of his face so all you could see were his piercing blue eyes.

Calculating the odds in his head Reid figured it was safest to not pull out his gun. The man seemed unstable and if he noticed he may shoot before Reid even had a chance to get his gun out. Instead Reid discreetly grabbed his phone in his pocket and hit speed dial number 3 and muted his phone. Thankfully the man had been too busy scaring the young cashier to hand over the money in the cash register to notice.

Back at the BAU Morgan was just beginning to wonder where Reid was when he called.

"Hey pretty boy what's taking you so long?" Morgan asked. Getting no answer Morgan asked "Reid you there?".

When Morgan heard cries and shouting in the background he was concerned. He ushered the rest of the team, who were talking nearby, over and put the phone on speaker.

That's when they heard an unknown voice shout "I said give me your valuables or I will shoot you."

Everyone immediately raced towards the exit heading for the deli Reid had gone to. Garcia called backup for them and trace Reid's phone incase for some reason he wasn't at the deli.

Nearly everyone in the deli had now handed over their valuables. Reid was hoping the rest of the hostages would do the same and the team would catch the armed robber as he attempted to escape.

This would not be the case as a young woman fumbled whilst trying to get her wallet out of her purse only agitating the robber further.

"I said give me your valuables or I will shoot you" the armed man yelled.

Reid sensing that this situation could esculate quickly said calmly "No one needs to get hurt. She's getting what you want. She's just scared."

Pointing the gun at Reid he replied "Shut up or it will be you I shoot."

Noticing the women had had a chance to compose herself a little and get out her wallet Reid back down saying "Okay I'll stay quiet but she has what you want now."

Turning and grabbing the wallet the armed man turned to leave when he noticed 3 men and 2 women with guns running down the street the he other side of the road heading towards the deli.

"Crap" the armed man cursed. Turning back round he noticed Reid's badge and gun which had previously been hidden by his messenger bag.

"Your a cop" he shouted at Reid. "Give me your gun or I shoot her" he continued as he pointed the gun at the same scared women from earlier.

"Okay I'm going to take out my gun and put it on the ground" Reid said calmly.

"Kick it to me" the armed man ordered. Reid did and the armed man picked up the gun and put it down the back of his jeans.

"You're coming with me" the armed man stated as he pointed the gun at Reid.

The team arrived outside the deli just as an armed man walked out the door pointing a gun at Reid's head.

The team all pointed the weapons towards the man. Reid tried to remain calm as he looked at his teammates but fear could be seen in his eyes.

"You're gonna let me walk or I'll kill him" the armed man said.

"I can't let you do that. Why don't you put the gun down and no one has to get hurt?" Hotch replied in an calm and controlled voice.

"I'm not stupid I know this doesn't end well for me" the man shouted before whispering in Reid's ear "I know I'm not getting out of this alive. Might as well take you with me cop." Reid visable tensed at the words. Tha armed man wanted to see the cop die so turned Reid around to face him. He pointed the gun at Reid's chest and pulled the trigger. A second later Morgan pulled the trigger and both Reid and the armed man fell to the ground.

Rossi and Prentiss rushed to disarm the robber and check to see if he was still alive (he was not). JJ and Morgan rushed to Reid's side whilst Hotch called for an ambulance.

Once at Reid's side Morgan put his hands on the wound desperately trying to stop the blood. JJ grabbed Reid's hand comfortingly. Reid's eyes fluttered open as he groaned in pain.

"That's it kid stay awake for me" Morgan instructed.

"M-Morgan" Reid croaked out.

"Yer it's me pretty boy" Morgan said. Noticing Reid's eyes beginning to drop he added "Reid keep those eyes open you need to stay awake".

" I -I" Reid tried to talk.

"Don't talk save you energy" Morgan said. Reid slightly nodded in reply.

It felt like an eternity for Morgan waiting for the ambulance to arrive when in reality it was more like 5 minutes. As soon as EMT'S were at Reid's side the others stepped back to give them the space they needed to help their friend.

Once they had IV line in place, a bandage on the wound and a oxygen mask in place they loaded Reid onto the gurney and into the back of the ambulance.

"Is someone coming with us?" one of the EMT'S asked.

"I am" Morgan replied without giving anyone a chance to say otherwise.

For the whole journey to the hospital Morgan held onto Reid's hand even though he was no longer concious. When they arrived at the hospital Morgan tried to stay at Reid's side but a stern looking nurse directed him towards the waiting room. It was just like any other waiting room with plain walls and uncomfortable looking chairs. Morgan paced the waiting room wondering how come his best friend always seemed to be the one fighting for his life.

The rest of the team including Garcia arrived a couple of minutes later. Morgan stopped pacing and hugged his baby girl who's red puffy eyes showed she had been crying.

"Why is it always him?" Garcia asked quietly.

"I don't know baby girl" Morgan replied.

"How's he doing?" Hotch asked.

"Last I heard they were rushing him to surgery" Morgan said.

After that the group fell silent each of them hoping that Reid would be okay. The waiting was torturous. Morgan paced the waiting room. Garcia sat with Prentiss and JJ all 3 silently comforting each other. Hotch and Rossi sat with stoic expressions but if you looked in their eyes you could see the worry they were feeling.

2 and a half hours later a tall middle aged man wearing scrubs walked into the room and said "Family of Spencer Reid".

The team quickly stood and rushed over to the doctor. The doctor looked sceptically at them so Hotch said "I'm Agent Hotchner I have Dr Reid's medical power of attorney. Anything you have to say to me can be said in front of the rest of my team".

"Okay I'm Doctor Ashburn, I performed the surgery on Dr Reid. I must say he was very lucky the bullet didn't hit any organs however it did nick an artery. I've managed to repair the damage. He's having a blood transfusion now to replace the blood he lost but as long as there is no complications he should make a full recovery."

The team all let out a sigh of relief upon hearing their genius was going to be okay.

"Can we see him?" Morgan asked.

Dr Ashburn thought it was better not to argue with these people so said "I can allow you all to see him briefly but he needs his rest so after that only one person."

They followed the Doctor to Reid's room in silence none of them would truly believing Reid was alright till they had seen him.

When they entered his room the whole team was shocked to see how pale Reid was. There was also several machines attached to him monitoring him,an IV in his hand attached to a bag of blood and an oxygen cannula. Morgan want to sit on the seat by Reid's bed whilst Garcia sat in the chair the other side with JJ stood right by her. Rossi, Hotch and Prentiss stood at the end of the bed.

15 minutes later Reid slowly opened his eyes, biking a few times to get used to the light, and looked at his team surrounding his bed. He smiled at them but his smile soon turned into a grimace of pain as he tried to sit up.

"Woah pretty boy. Not so fast" Morgan said as he gently pushed Reid's shoulders to lay him back down.

"What happened?" Reid asked his voice sounding weaker then he remembered.

"You were shot Reid outside the deli. There was no major damage. With lots of rest you'll be fine" Hotch informed Reid.

"What about the man who shot me?" Reid asked.

"Dead. Morgan shot him after he shot you. The police are looking into identifying him but it looks like he was drug addict trying to get money" Rossi replied. Reid thought for a second realising this explained the robbers impulsive behaviour.

"When can I get out of here?" Reid asked hopefully.

"Oh sweetie you've only just woken up" Garcia said.

"Yer Spence give yourself some time to get better you'll probably be here a few days" JJ added.

"We should leave you to get some rest" Hotch instructed.

"I'm staying" Morgan said instantly.

With that everyone said their goodbyes and left. Garcia made Reid promise not to scare her like that again before she would leave.

Once it was just Reid and Morgan in the room Reid said "You don't have to stay you know".

"Yes I do and even if I didn't I want to" Morgan said feeling guilty.

Sensing his friends guilt Reid said "It's not your fault Morgan".

"Yes it is Reid. If I hadn't said that you should go get lunch you wouldn't have gone to that deli and you wouldn't have gotten hurt" Morgan rambled his guilt clear in his voice.

"You couldn't have known. But if you feel so guilty I have a way you can make it up to me" Reid said.

"Oh yeah" Morgan replied.

"My first week back at work you're getting my lunch" Reid said grinning.

"Deal pretty boy" Morgan chuckled.


End file.
